


Jesse's life with the gang

by whumpsterdumpsteria



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Beating, Hurt, Punishment, Slavery, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumpsterdumpsteria/pseuds/whumpsterdumpsteria
Summary: Before Mr. White rescued Jesse.He was basically their Meth-making-slave. He got out of his cell for either work or entertainment when the gang was feeling cruel.Jesse has to handle his new life in fear and pain and angst.





	1. shower

**Author's Note:**

> After watching El Camino I felt all the feelings and now am obligated to share my disturbing thoughts on the time Jesse lived with the Nazi gang.

The water hit him like a brick. They had him stand in front of the silo near the clubhouse at the back. The gang went and got the hose. They were like a vicious hyena pack toying with their food.

„You ready, boy?“ The water turned on. Freezing water beat down on Jesse with such intensity that he cried out in shock and soon after pain. He tried to turn and twist away but the water followed him. 

Jesse heard them laugh and jeer but he couldn’t concentrate on that right now. He couldn’t concentrate on anything really. The freezing water was numbing his whole body and he just tried to get enough air in to stay conscious. 

After a session of water aimed directly at his head he was slowly sliding down the wall. „Ey! No, no, no we can’t have that! We just cleaned you up, you prick!“, Kenny said and stopped the hose to walk over to his victim. 

Jesse just barely registering what was happening saw the approaching shadow and cowered away from the potential pain. 

„Look at that. A little water got you crying? C’mon, rat, cowboy up! It’s just a shower and believe me you need one.“ Kenny grabbed Jesse, who had slipped all the way to the ground by now and was cringing away at every little move Kenny was making. He positioned Jesse back against the wall. As he turned to get back to the hose, Jesse’s knees buckled again and he was slowly sliding back down.

„No, hey! Listen“, Kenny turned around and was now looking down to a very frightened and blue lipped Jesse „if you want this to be over fast, you get back up on your feet, stand against that wall and be fucking grateful we don’t just drown you. Hear me?“ 

Jesse clenched his teeth and clawed his way up again. He looked at the ground. Not wanting his tormentor to see the tears that were shining in his eyes. Not that they haven’t seen him cry before but it never ended well for Jesse.

„Good. You’re learning. Better late than never, huh?“ Kenny said laughing as he made his way back to his gang. Jesse was shivering so hard he had to lock his knees to keep them from buckling and angering his captors. 

He already was leaning heavily on his right shoulder ready to turn around as soon as the water hit. Then it got turned on and he braced himself with his hands against the cold metal wall of the silo to stay on his feet. When they finally turned the water off, he was drenched to the bone and shivering uncontrollably. 

Kenny came and turned him around. „Fresh as a flower. Try keeping it that way or the hose will have to come out more often than you wish.“ 

As if Jesse had anything to do with his hygiene in the last 4 months. He worked and slept in the same set of clothes. Brushed his teeth when Todd would remember to bring him brush and toothpaste. And pissed and crapped into a bucked which he slept next to at night. Yeah, he would try to keep the body odor at a minimum, no problem. 

Kenny took his arms and fastened his handcuffs again, then grabbed Jesse by the neck to march him back to his cell. 

„All right, get in.“ Jesse was still shivering profusely and had a hard time finding the run of the ladder. Plus, him not having any feeling in his extremities slowed his decent remarkably. 

Kenny wasn’t having any of it. He pushed Jesse down, so that he fell half of the way. Jesse hit the ground hard and heard one of his ribs cracking at the impact. He grunted but tried to stay still otherwise. 

„Useless bastard.“, he heard Kenny say. Soon after, he saw the familiar blue filter rendering the light, which meant the tarp had been thrown back over his cell and he was alone.

As he lay there, shivering and in pain, he thought of Mr. White and if this personal hell here were what his former teacher had hope for him.

„Jesse.“

„Jesse, you awake?“

„Mhm.“ 

The tarp was lifted again. Jesse clenched his eyes shut.

„Jesse, please turn around I want to look at you.“, Todd said.

Jesse stayed where he was for a second, gathering his strength and inner will to turn around and look up at Todd, the worst of his captors and his personal keeper.

„Thanks. I see you got a shower, that’s great. I was about to either way but ok, if the others went ahead before me. Did you not take off your clothes beforehand? Jesse, that’s no good, now they’re all dirty again with you laying there on the ground. Lets swap, I have a fresh set with me and you give me your wet ones. OK?“, Todd asked with a tone you would use on a child. „Let’s swap, come on. Get up.“

Jesse closed his eyes and sighed, he wasn’t looking forward to this. It wasn’t that he hasn’t been naked in front of Todd, or the others in that matter, but he really didn’t think he could get up and out of his clothes without Todd noticing his broken rib.

He sat up slowly and inhaled sharply every time his upper body was moving. He pulled himself up against one of the walls of his cell. Slowly unbuttoning his jeans and hissing at the effort had Todd perking up.

„Hey Jesse, you ok?“

„Mhm, Yea.“ 

He tried again pulling his jeans down but all the water had it sticking to his skin. He had to pull his legs out one at a time which put painful pressure on his broken rib and had him swearing under his breath.

„Jesse, stop! What’s wrong? I’m coming down.“ 

„No! No! It’s fine really…don’t.“ 

But Todd was already putting the ladder down and descending. Jesse stepped backwards until he tangled his still water drenched jeans around his feet and started tumbling backwards just in time for Todd to catch and steady him. 

He shivered and clasped his hands nervously in the front. 

He couldn’t read Todd. He never knew if he was to expect a beating or a hug from that psycho. At least with the other Nazi scum he knew only to expect pain.

„Let’s see. What’s this.“ 

Todd lifted Jesse’s wet sweater and shirt as if he already knew the cause of his charge’s trouble. 

„When did that happen, Jesse?“, Todd asked while having a closer look at the deep blue purpling chest.  
Jesse stood awkwardly with his hands half raised to allow a better look while biting his tongue in an effort to push the pain down. 

„Huh?“ 

Todd looked him in the eyes now. 

„I fell down the ladder earlier.“ 

Jesse’s voice was hoarse from disuse. 

„Oh,“, said Todd and his eyes seemed to look for a lie in statement but couldn’t find one, „you need to be more careful. These things are slippy, especially after your shower and you being all wet.“ 

Jesse nodded. 

„Let get you out of these clothes, bandage you up and get you into a clean set, ok?“

Todd unceremoniously got him out of his clothes, with only a few short pain filled cries from Jesse. Then he went on and bandaged Jesse’s rib. He applied some ointment Jesse couldn’t decipher and wrapped his upper body in gauze. 

„The bad thing is, though, that we cannot put it straight or fixate it as we would with an arm or so. So that’s just something you have to live with the next few weeks, I guess.“ 

Jesse nodded again, not looking Todd in the eye.


	2. don't let them know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turned out to let a broken rib heal you need rest and if you’re lucky painkillers. Jesse got non of the above. As soon as the others heard about his misfortune they wouldn’t let him forget. Starting with a day alone with Kenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to know what you guys think. I know it's progressing rather slow but I'm just dabbling in writing and need practice to improve.   
I'm definitely open for suggestions.   
Thanks ma peeps.

Todd came back the next morning to bring Jesse up for working on the next batch. Jesse hadn’t slept well that night. The ache from the broken rib was still very prominent and every breath was a struggle.

When he made it up the ladder he saw that Kenny was talking to Todd. That wasn’t a good sign. Kenny was a sadistic psychopath who loved making Jesse’s life hell. So when he spotted Jesse looking at them both he grinned and clapped Todd on the back.

„See, he was looking forward to spend the day with me as well. Isn’t that so?“

Kenny came striding over to Jesse who’d been frozen in place next to the cage door looking at them both. He cringed away and let his shoulders slump even more when Kenny threw an arm around his shoulders and walked him over to Todd.

„I guess. But I really need the batch today to be good. Like real good. Lydia is counting on me. I promised her it will get better and better. I wanted to help Jesse. Make sure we get it done.“

„And you think I can’t help him? C’mon Toddy, I know this woman got you in her hands. But you really want to disappoint Jack and not help him on his job today? He asked for you specifically. We can mix a good batch, right?“, Kenny said, squeezing the shoulder of the shaking man beside him. 

„What you want 93%? 94? 95?“

Jesse held his head down but now was looking through his eyelashes at Todd who was studying him in return. Was he really leaving him behind with this lunatic? Expecting 95%? Jesse looked at him in scared disbelieve.

„No, no. I don’t think… wait.“ Todd got out his phone and called someone. Jesse hoped to God Jack wasn’t really expecting Todd to join him on whatever job he had to do today and that this Kenny-asshole was just lying to get a few punches in while Todd was gone.   
Jack would ask Todd what the fuck he was talking about and Kenny would meet the consequences of lying. Which were not pleasant as far as Jesse knew. 

Kenny squeezed Jesse's shoulders again and Jesse winced under the pain of his broken rib being moved. He looked meekly up at him but just saw a wide grin expecting good news from Todd. 

„Yeah hi, it’s me. How much percent do you want again?“ In this instant Jesse's hopes were shattered. This idiot had called Lydia. He let out a shaky sigh and Kenny laughed clapping Jesse on the back. He stumbled forward a bit and looked at Todd in disappointment. „95%? 96? Oh ok, ok. I will not disappoint you. Yes. Ok. Bye.“ Todd hung up and looked at Jesse.

„She said everything over 91% is fine. You can do it, Jesse. Even without me. And Kenny will take good care of you. Oh, and here -“ He dug into his jeans and held out a key. Jesse was looking at it confused. It was the key to his shackles. The seconds stretched and Jesse was just about to slowly raise his hands to take the key. But in that second Kenny came forward and shoved Jesse to the side who yelped at the sudden impact and barely found his footing in time. Kenny took the key. And looked confused to his side at Jesse. 

„Why are you so squeaky today, huh? I mean sure you’re a pussy but come on, you knew the key wasn’t for you.“ Jesse didn’t say anything he looked at the ground clasping his hands in front of him.

„I asked what’s wrong, asshole. You should answer the one time I’m actually speaking to you.“ He stepped closer menacingly. Jesse didn’t want him to know about his rib. He already was at this fucker’s mercy he didn’t need to know all his weaknesses.

„Uhm, it’s nothing…. really.“, he answered and hoped it would suffice. Kenny stepped closer but before he could ask again Todd chimed in.

„It’s probably his rib.“ Oh… fuck… Jesse deflated. „When he fell down the ladder the other day he broke one of his right ribs.“ Todd came over and grabbed Jesse’s shirt and pulled it up. „See, I already tried to bandage it but you know how it is with healing ribs.“ Jesse was shaking. He felt exposed, like he was presented on a silver platter. 

„Ah yes. That is not really nothing, buddy.“ Kenny said looking Jesse in the eyes now. „Need to be more careful with those steps.“ Todd tucked Jesse’s shirt down again and stood in front of him. He grabbed Jesse by the shoulders. 

„Look at me.“ Jesse lifted his eyes. „You heard me. 91% percent or up. Concentrate. And be good.“ He patted Jesse’s right shoulder who flinched slightly but stood still otherwise.

Todd turned to Kenny. „Where does uncle Jack want me to meet him?“

Jesse wasn’t listening anymore. His eyes had fixated on some kibble on the ground. How was he supposed to make a perfect batch with this lunatic abusing him on every step? He was imagining all the torture he was going to be subjected to while Todd was gone and the abuse that was sure to come when the batch wasn’t above 91%. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

„See, you tonight.“ Todd was leaving.

Jesse was pulled out of his stupor. Out of his peripheral vision he could see Kenny wasn’t moving but probably looking at him intensely. Jesse felt the weight of what had just happened crash down on him. He started fidgeting with his manacles, looking anywhere but at Kenny. 

„So it’s just the two of us today.“ Kenny stepped closer to the frightened man. „We’re gonna make Toddy proud.“ He grabbed Jesse’s chin and pulled his head up. „You’ll behave and everything’s gonna be fine. You know me. I’m a man of my word.“ He got closer to Jesse’s face. Jesse was trembling and trying to blink unshed tears away. Kenny studied him for a while. He got even closer. Jesse was so tense he was ready to bail at any second. Then Kenny just blew in his face and grinned at Jesse’s shriek and scrunched up eyes. He grabbed him by his chain around his torso and started towards the makeshift lab.


End file.
